Love in the Library
by ryoucutie4ever
Summary: Yami is a selfish librarian who hates hum-people. His library gets barely any visitors, though he could care less. What happens when a boy obsessed with studying that can't study at home, comes to the library? Yami loves the quiet, Yugi loves music. Yami hates people, Yugi is very social. Yami gets bored easily, Yugi brings chocolate everyday. Did I mention Yami loves chocolate? YY
1. Chapter 1

Cutie: Okay so I know this is _really _bad to do seeing as how I just sort of stopped doing Ghost of my Home, but that was because I just lost all feeling for that story; I still want to try writing more stuff!

Yami: Get on with it already! I'd like to stop jumping from one story to another!

Cutie: Well excuse me for having an imagination that just can't stay focused!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea! (God damn it, I HATE doing this!)

Chapter 1: The Librarian & The Study Nut

The city of Domino was not known for their smarts. They were mostly known for their labor working and local billion dollar companies. This being said, the local library never really saw many readers or even studiers; sometimes you had to wonder if people even knew there was a library!

With barely anyone around, the library was always quite and never checked out many books. Since there was never anyone there, hardly any work ever had to be done (other than dusting of course) so there was only one person working at said library.

This person in fact owned, worked, and secured the city library. He didn't care that he never had any help as he never needed any. He never cared that no one showed up; it was always quite, the way he like it and the government still paid him with the tax payer money, so he couldn't have cared less if anyone ever showed up. He rather liked not having to bother with any of those moronic idiots anyway.

He'd been out on the town a few times, and only a few times once he saw how idiot the citizens were. Sometimes he wondered if he'd accidently moved to a hick town instead of the city. He'd thought people would be civilized here.

They weren't. Not even a little.

He was very thankful he never had to buy food or water, or else he thought for sure he'd have already gone on a murderous rampage.

Sorry, maybe some introductions should be made. This said librarians name was Yami, who had tri-coloured hair of blonde bangs and black spikes that ended at the tips with a blood crimson colour. He absolutely _loved _working in his library; almost always alone except for those extremely few people who came every so often, but never stayed to long because of how uncomfortable it was to be in the same building as Yami, the quite was music to his ears since the city was _never _quite, and had all the books he could read, something he loved to do. However there _were _a _few _things about working in his library that he didn't particularly like. Such as the fact that not going outside…much, meant that he couldn't go out to stores too often, not that he needed to for reasons he'd rather not tell, but if there was one thing Yami loved more than his quite life in a lonely library, it was _chocolate. _

Yeah, that's right; chocolate.

It was one of Yami's most favorite things in the world, and he would have gotten it almost every day if it wasn't so fattening and the fact that the people he'd have to deal with to get made it less than worth it.

Currently, Yami was stamping the books a young high school girl had just brought back; she was one of the rare regulars he had. She came by every other week or so as she took a while to read something, and would check out a book or two. She never bothered Yami and never stayed long, usually finding a good enough book within a few minutes before checking it out and not coming back for a few weeks. He had a few people like that, but only one or two others besides her.

Yami sighed. Even though he loved not having anyone around, he was bored! Wasn't there _anything _fun to do!? He'd already dusted every single shelf in the two story building, stalked all the new books onto shelves (though it really didn't matter) and had just finished up stamped the last of the returned books!

'_I think I like chores a little too much,' _Yami thought as he picked up the three returned books to go put back on the shelves.

He walked passed a few hallways and down some aisles, and up a latter to put the books back onto the right shelves. Hey, the place was huge, alright?

Just as he was getting down the latter, he heard the front doors being opened by the bell ringing, telling him someone had come in. Yami internally groaned. He didn't want to have to deal with that girl again! He'd just given her the books she wanted, so was she just trying to piss him off?

Yami was sure the girl that came by regularly only came the check him out, rather than the books themselves.

Yami sighed, "Anzu, what do you want? You already checked out a few books, so why are you here again?"

He walked up to the front of the library, thinking he'd see the annoyance, but instead saw a cute young boy who looked to be around 15 or 16 years old, though he looked a lot younger because of his height and child-like features. He was looking around the front desk, obviously trying to find someone who worked there.

In other words, looking for Yami.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I hope they're not closed already." He said quietly, leaning over the desk counter.

Yami quickly walked over and sat down behind the desk, making the boy jump slightly with how quickly he moved. He laid his arms on the counter in a relaxed manner.

Yami cleared his throat, "Yes, is there something I can help you with, sir?"

The boy gave a soft smile, "Yes, my name's Yugi and I was wondering if it would be alright if you could show me the books on historical arts? I haven't really seen anyone in here so I figured you guys wouldn't be all that busy. I hope I'm not asking too much?" Yugi said in the sweetest voice, though Yami wasn't fazed by it at all.

"You can find it yourself. I don't need to waste my time helping you find a section you could easily find yourself by reading the signs. Now find what you want quickly and get out soon, I don't want to have to deal with you any more than necessary." Yami said in a cold voice, not caring if he sounded rude or cruel as he leaned back in his chair slightly.

Yugi was obviously taken back by his response, but quickly apologized for asking the inconvenience, feeling rather embarrassed and slightly insulted.

He walked off in a slight rush, wanting to get away from the cold man, looking at the signs the whole way so that he could find the historical arts section. He thankfully found it rather quickly and got out a book that looked rather interesting. He'd even been able to find the science section and got a book the help him study for his science class.

While browsing the books he thought to himself, '_What a jerk! I just asked a simple request of him, he didn't have to bite my head off! It better not be like this every time I come here! Maybe there's different library nearby; I haven't been in the city all that long, so maybe if I look I can find one with better services! At least I hope this isn't the only library in the city. I don't think I could handle seeing __**him **__every day while I study!' _

Once he'd found all the books he'd been looking for, he walked back to the front, though a bit hesitant after his first encounter with the librarian.

"U-um, sir?" He stuttered out as he got the front of the desk.

Yami looked at the boy, a very annoyed look on his face from being bothered again. "_Yes?_"

Yugi's faced heated up slightly in anger at the rude librarian, but was quick to calm himself down. "May I check these books out, or would that just be _asking too much of you_?" He placed the books down rather rashly on the checking table, a slight pout on his lips.

Yami tried to resist the urge slap the damn brat, keeping it to a scowl on his face and a small growl. "Yes, you may." He said between clenched teeth.

He took the books from Yugi, whose face was currently indifferent, and brought them through the necessary procedure. After he was finished, he handed the books back, thrusting them into Yugi's arms as hard as he could, accidently (though not regrettably) knocking him to the floor.

Yami smirked, "I'm _so sorry _sir, would you like some help?"

Yugi looked back at him, anger written on his face, but Yami could see a bit of hurt there as well. "What is your problem!? The second I came in you were a jerk, and now you're just plain _mean_! Did I do something to be treated this way, or do you just hate it when people come in here?"

Yugi was on his feet now, the books left forgotten on the floor, as he got right up to Yami's face. "Well!?"

Yami slowly pushed Yugi back, not liking him to be that close as he was very claustrophobic. "I hate people. That's that. Now could you please take your books and leave? I hope we don't do this every time we have to see each other."

Yugi sighed, giving up on trying to fight, knowing it wouldn't do him any good. "Well, you should get used to me since I'm going to be here every day after school to study until closing time. I don't have a computer at home, or any books for that matter and I need something to help me study. So, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. …?"

Yami put his hand up to stop Yugi saying, "Just call me Yami. I don't have a Sir Name. Come whenever you want, I mean this _is _a public place, just don't bug me or make _too _much noise and we'll get along just fine."

Yugi grimaced. He never liked the quite; he loved when there was some sort of music. "Would it be alright if I brought my IPod to listen to music? I don't really like the quite; it's rather distracting."

Yami looked rather surprised. Quite? _Distracting? _

This kid was strange.

Yami sighed. "Yeah sure, just don't have it on full volume so I can hear it on the other side of my library. I love the quite."

"No wonder you took this job." Yugi mumbled to himself, looking at the floor so he couldn't see Yami give him a nasty look.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Yugi's head shot up, remembering that he had an early curfew today since this was his first day of school.

"Right, I've gotta get going. See you tomorrow, Yami! Thanks for the books!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

"Great. So much for having a nice, quite life. That kid will make me flip my lid sooner or later, I can already tell." Yami mumble as he flipped the sign to 'Closed' and locked up, going to the upstairs 'employees only' room where he slept.

He should probably get some sleep to get rid of his migraine. The days to come would get interesting with that kid around all the time.

As he changed for the night, a thought struck Yami that gave him an evil grin.

'_If he thinks the quiet is distracting, I wonder how hard it would be for a strange librarian to do it.'_

Suddenly, he laughed loudly.

'_And the only way I'll stop bugging him is if gives me chocolate! Finally, I'll get to have it after suffering without it for so long! And I won't even have to go to the store! Oh, I think I'm gonna like that brat!'_

Cutie: I actually really don't like how this ended. I think the ending to the first chapter could've been a lot better, but I'm too afraid to fuck with it anymore. This story is not going to be updated based on reviews, long time requests, or the fact that I might have not updated in a while. I made that mistake with my first story, so this one I'm only gonna update whenever I want to or feel like it.

I do really like this story, mostly because Yami being a self-centered jack-ass is just too much fun to write about, and if there is one thing I CAN DEFINETLY PROMISE it is that Yugi will actually have a back-bone, and won't take Yami's shit without a fight. Think of this sort of like a story about the odd couple. They'll fight, play pranks on each other, but still love each other in the end, though I promise to throw in a twist every now and then! ^^

Thanks for reading and please R&R if you liked it!


	2. SOPA IS BACK

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever


End file.
